Recently, radiobroadcasters have begun transmitting their audio content over the internet, allowing consumers to listen to radio stations received over the internet and played through computer speakers. For a home user to receive radio station “netcasts” over the internet, the user must have a personal computer, an internet account, browser software such as Internet Explorer® or Netscape Navigator®, an audio processing software “plug-in” capable of processing audio information, and a radio simile graphical interface. The browser software must be purchased and/or downloaded from any one of various browser software companies, such as America Online, Microsoft, or Netscape. The audio processing software must be purchased and downloaded from other companies (Apple Computer's QuickTime® software, RealPlayer's RealAudio®, and Microsoft's Windows Media Player software are examples). Radio simile graphical interface software must be purchased and downloaded from yet another company (Digiband Radio and MacTuner are examples of radio simile interface software). None of the browsers are compatible with all the audio processing software, and none of the audio processing software is compatible with all the radio simile graphical interface software. A typical end user must be extremely lucky to install all the necessary components with proper cross compatibility. The end result, if it can be achieved, is the ability to access a web site sponsored by one of the software suppliers, review a database of radio station web sites maintained by the software suppliers, and link to the radio station web site from the database.